Shota boy and Delinquint-chan
by artsybeanpole
Summary: Len Kagamine, shota boy, wants to become friends with Rin Kagamine, the delinquent girl who is well known throughout the school as the cause of agonized screams outside the window at third period. As it is, his road is a long one.
1. Stage 1: Denial

Len Kagamine was not a stalker.

Well, at least, as far as _he_ was concerned, he wasn't, even if the raised eyebrows and teasing grins that spread upon his friends' faces when he snuck another endless glance at that cool, confident figure of Rin Kagamine's after having probably killed or seriously injured someone after skipping 3rd period again said otherwise (not that he noticed or counted the exact periods that his neighboring seat was empty, of course).

Even if he did secretly sniff the one pencil that she had left on his desk and had forgotten to return a month ago, and wondered how such a wild girl could have hands that smelled so good.

Even if he did (shamefully enough) occasionally have fantasies of calling her by her first name and high-fiving her like a good, familiar friend in the hallways.

Even if that book he borrowed from the library he took because Rin (he blushed at the thought of calling her first name so intimately) had borrowed it 11 times before, and he wanted to know what made it so interesting.

Even though he ended up just being stuck on page 154 for 4 weeks ever since the seat change that ended up with Rin sitting coldly next to the shota boy, the said shota boy sneaking very conspicious glances at the cool blonde leaning back in the chair next to him, face and similar flaxen locks hidden behind a certain page 154, thinking desperately of how to say "Good morning!" without having her stare at him like a complete alien.

Even if he was following her home currently, wondering if he should return her definitely-not-sniffed pencil 10 minutes into her walk back in a way that would not portray his already weak figure into a more pathetic one.

Maybe he was a little obsessed, he admitted, hiding half of his body badly behind a pole. Just a bit.

'But,' Len reasoned desperately with Kaito of his non-stalkerness, 'don't most people want to sniff their crush's pencils?' Apparently not. Though Kaito did admit to sniffing Miku's hair, just out of innocent curiosity on finishing his list of shampoos everyone used. "And that," Kaito sighed with a dreamy look in his eyes, "was when I fell in love with that teal-haired, leek eating beauty."

Len let out a soft snort despite himself whilst hiding behind a garbage can. Now _that_ was what a _stalker_ was, sniffing people's hair. Really. _Len,_ a stalker? Not likely.

...Besides, all he did was follow her home and have hopeless fantasies of saying her first name and being best friends and causing agonized screams on 3rd period together. That was not stalkerish or weird at all.

Right?

Len creased his eyebrows together, a slight sweat breaking out on his forehead, the conviction in his words that he was absolutely _not_ a stalker starting to crack. He wasn't being weird or anything, right? It was ok to have the urge to take a million pictures of Rin (Len's neck flushed again at the thought of being able to use her first name) whenever she stood over her defeated enemies like a lone, undefeatable mafia leader, right? Wait, no, Kaito was the stalker here. He mustn't get things confused. He didn't sniff her hair, like Kaito. Kaito was, in Len's eyes, a stalker, so therefore he, Len, must not be one.

...

Had he sniffed Rin's hair yet? What did it smell like? Actually, looking at it now, swaying in the breeze, it looked incredibly silky. Len's hands itched to run his hands through it, nearly dropping the sweaty pencil in his hands. He really, _really,_ wanted to now. Maybe if he-

...

...

Oh god.

He was totally a stalker.

The shock of it made him fall out of of his hiding place behind the garbage cans, his leg dragging the can itself down with a deafening crash onto the other ones, one toppling the other with an even louder 'clang' that made Len cringe. Rin turned around curiously, her hand on her bag, to see a sprawled Len buried under a garbage bag that smelled suspiciously like rotten orange peels, the garbage can rolling peacefully on the cement beside the mess.

Len, his mind racing, fished around in his pockets, then patted the ground for a familiar slender object.

"Ah!" Len grabbed at the object, and thrust his hands out to Rin's motionless body, like an offering to the gods.

"Kagamine-san! Your pencil!"

"... Kagamine-kun..."

Len blinked, his hands still held desperately out. Rin shaded her face away from him with her hand, as if the very sight of him was shameful.

"That's a banana."

 **A/N: Ok, so I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this. Really. But I thought it came out ok, so I thought, why not, people come here to read this kind of stuff. Also because I wanted to make an uke shota boy Len because, to be honest, that's my favorite version of him. If you're crying from the badness of this already, it's only going to get worse. *bananas and dreams of agonized screams intensify***


	2. Stage 2: Yaoi

"Morning Len-huh?"

"Shhh, he's having exstential crisis. Right Len?"

"Shut _up,_ Kaito."

"Oh snap, he's reverting into angsty teenager mode. Better take that ribbon out of his hair, Kaito."

"Ri- KAITO!"

Gumi barely had time to run away, cackling, to her desk, but not before Len managed to throw the pencil on his desk at her. Kaito chuckled, shaking his head, tutting disapppointedly.

"Kids these days." Len simply glared at him and threw a pencil at him too, ripping the large red bow out of his ponytail while he was at it, retreating back this position of crawling into a depressed ball in his desk, a miserable look on his face. Kaito was still laughing, rubbing the offended area where the pencil had been aimed, though his eyes said otherwise. Len gave out a long sigh, and Kaito looked over attentively, waiting for Len to say something. After a while of Len sighing enough to exhaust all of the oxygen in his lungs and maybe the whole room, playing with the edges of his homework for what seemed an endless amount of time, he blurted out, "Hey, Kaito, if I fell out of a trash can 10 minutes into when you were walking home just to return a pencil, but ended up holding out a banana, what do you think you would do?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow, smiling amusedly. "That's an oddly specific question, there, Lenny. Almost as if it actually _happe-"_

" _Hypothetically,"_ Len interrupted him, his voice muffled by his sweater, "if I were to fall out of a trash can 10 minutes into when you were walking home just to return a pencil, but ended up holding out a banana, what would you do?" When Len peeked up at his friend's face from his curled up position, he leaned down to pick up another pencil from the bag hanging from his desk, and threw it at Kaito's stupid, all-knowing grin.

Kaito opened his mouth, still grinning, and Len felt the irrepressible urge to shove his entire pencil box down his throat, and retreated back to his ball position to hide the sight of the blue haired boy's face. The smile still plastered on his face, Kaito recklessly plowed on, " _Well,_ I would call the police about a shota boy stal-"

The blue-haired boy's face was promptly met with a barrage of pencils from Len's pencil box, the blonde's electric blues glaring at Kaito from the edges of his jacket.

"Shut up, Bakaito. Can't you take this seriously for once?" The glare seemed to melt from Len's voice, replaced with a kind of saddened regret, his fingers fiddling with the undone worksheet on his desk. Kaito dimly wondered why he had taken it out in the first place- he obviously hadn't done a single problem on it, the lines lined with somehow saddening absentminded doodles of oranges and ribbons on trashcans. Kaito leaned back in his chair, having a very strong hypothesis on why, but decided to focus his eyes on the badly colored (Len must have been pretty bored to have even to color it) orange trash can shunning the crying banana.

Len sighed for the 12th time that day, staring blandly at the window, eyes glazed over in indecipherable thoughts. Kaito stared at the comical way Len's ponytail swayed side to side, but decided to keep his mouth shut, wishing to abstain from more pencil-inflicted injuries. Suddenly, a sneaking smirk curled onto his face, and Kaito cupped his hand near his mouth, calling out with practiced casualness, "Morning, Rin. Seen any sta-"

Len's chair clattered loudly to the floor with the amount of force that he had catapulted from it, sweater wrapped in a protective cocoon around him, though that didn't stop him from shoving a bag over his face, head swishing desperately from side to side to check for the said girl.

His classmates looked over, Len's face turning a glowing red, their eyes alternating from Len's pinning Kaito on the floor to the bag on the victim's face. A few people muttered, "Gay," shaking their heads, smiling teasingly, while Gumi wolf whistled from the other end of the room.

Len's ears turned red, and he began to stammer out, "A-ah, wait, that isn't it-" Kaito simply shook his head in, Len noticed, the exact same way he did with Gumi, giving Len an infuriatingly patronizing smile.

"Are you after me too, Len? One isn't enough? Well, if you are, at least do it in someplace more private, jeez, you know how shy I am." Len nearly suffocated from the fire blazing on his face, more so as more people looked over at them suspiciously, one even taking out their phone to take a picture.

"Damn you, Kaito," Len hissed out, red-faced, smashing his bag once more onto Kaito's face. "I should've known, because Rin doesn't come in until 7:26. Ugh, I'm such an idiot." The disgusting grin plastered widened on Kaito's face as he looked up from beyond Len, giving a light wave. Len scoffed, pressing the bag further down. "I am not falling for that again, Bakaito."

"Kagamine-kun...?"

Wait.

Was that...

 _Wait._

Len's head somehow forced itself up, and Len swore he heard it crack- his neck from it's nervousness, or his now hopeless dreams of becoming friends with Rin shattering thoroughly into pieces, he wasn't sure.

Sure enough, Rin stood there, her eyes questioning and analyzing the situation sprawled in front of her. "A-ah... Am I interrupting...you..." Len could've sworn he saw a faint flush settle on her cheeks (despite the circumstances, the sight was so cute Len couldn't help but blush himself), her hand covering her eyes, the other fanning her face, as if the very sight of them was shameful. Somehow, the sight gave Len a very strong sense of dawning horror and strange déjà vu.

"So you swing that way... I didn't think you seemed like that kind of person, Kagamine-kun..."

"Yup~ Even we were kids, right, Len?"

"Ah...is that so..."

"SHUT _UP,_ KAITO."

"Also, did you know that Lenny here knows the exact time you arrive? It's 7-"

" _KAITOOOOO!"_

 **A/N: Oh, Len. His shota boy powers are too strong. I should probably re-rate this as T because Kaito's exsistance is T hohoho. Also I reread this and I somehow thought, "Pencil is a really suspicious code word isn't it," so probably. I am going to use all of the manga cliches here lmao first is the incidental fall on strange body parts. Like faces. And maybe feet. (oh lord *fans face* the smut I cannot).**


	3. Stage 3: Shipping Rin x Everyone

"Oh my god, he's toootally in love with you, Rin. I mean, just look at him, he's definitely sneaking a peek at you from behind you, look, Rin, look~!"

Miku gushed onwards about that weird blond boy who sat in the back, nudging and winking at her conspiratorially all the while, her voice loud enough, Rin was sure, to reach the boy in question. Though thoroughly mortified by her friend's actions (as she had many times before, but she still loved Miku as Miku for that anyway), she simply sighed and ducked her head back down to her book, searching for her pencil.

Miku Hatsune, a teal haired twin tails, wiggled her eyebrows in a way that Rin felt quite sure wasn't humanly possible, turning her head so slowly, so painfully slowly, to face her new victim, Len Kagamine, and then back, and winked at Rin's apathetic, somewhat exasperated face. _Winked._

"Rin, just look at him. Ponytail. Sharp features. And those eyes. They speak of a beast yet to be unleashed. Look for yourself."

Rin, despite herself, shot a glance at the dubbed ponytail boy behind her. He caught her gaze behind a book he seemed barely interested in, their eyes locking for just a moment. His eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights, quickly replaced by a small yellow ponytail, the boy's tips of ears painted cherry red, hidden behind the book he seemed to be reading.

"..." Rin squinted at him, raising her eyebrows slightly at Miku, who had seen their 'lovers' passionate gaze.' Miku laughed nervously, scratching her cheek with her right finger, offering Rin a desperate smile.

"Um, well, maybe it's a different kind of beast. Like a gazelle, or maybe a deer?" Rin let out a tired sigh, returning to rifling through her bag. Miku sweat, waving around her hands as if they would help convince her.

"B-but! What about his...er...incredibly feminine face! You can't find that in a whole lot of guys, can you? I mean, look at that slim figure. Doesn't it just want to make you want to protect his sweet, innocent existence?" Rin stopped rifling through her bag, raising her eyes to see Miku's sparkling ones, the tealette's hands clasped together in desperate hope.

"..."

"R-right?"

"..."

She simply shook her head and ducked back down to her bag, earning a defeated sigh from Miku, suppressing a small smile at Miku's childishness. Honestly, she really never did change. It truly was a mystery why Miku had started this hopeless game of friendship with someone like Rin, and the far more hopeless game of pairing her with every boy in their grade with her, finding the craziest things to persuade her to fall in love with, whether it be their tendency to sleep everywhere ("Isn't that kind of cute? Like a bear? No, like a cat! You like cats right? Eh? What do you mean you don't like cats anymore?") or their tendency to beat up someone at every insult ("They can protect you when you're in danger! Like a super cute over-protective jealousy type! Did they just beat up a cat- no, wait, that's ok, you don't like cats, right? Rin? Rin, wait, the police are going to arrest you RIN-") or even their prision record ("Isn't that kinda romantic? Like, you and them can be the yakuza leaders of Japan! Eh? You don't want a prison record? But isn't that also really cool?! I think it's cool you went to jail for saving a cat, though. Ah. We weren't supposed to talk about that...?").

For whatever reason, Miku was staying on this one for a particularly long time, probably because, as Miku said, "He actually likes you, so I can work with this!" which left Rin with a creeping suspicion on why every boy who Miku convinced was in love with Rin ended up avoiding her like the plague.

Well, it was fine. Rin let out a soft sigh, finding a lone orange print, sadly dull pencil at the bottom of her bag, as if it were crying with her. 'Are you tired too?' she thought, positioning it neatly next to her book, dulling out Miku's desperate pleas about Len and how wonderful he was. Sometimes she seemed more likely to be the one in love with them with how desperately she tried to convince Rin of their compatibility with her.

"Rin!" Rin looked up from staring at her books, a blue-haired boy flashing her a smile, waving at her from the front of her desk, on his way to Len's. The dark ocean blue of his eye smiled down at Rin, Rin's own heart skipping a beat from the sight of him.

"Morning." Rin nodded shyly back, training her eyes back on her desk, the orange pencil suddenly very interesting. Miku was strangely silent, and she could feel the tenseness in Miku's body without even looking at her. 'I wonder why that is...' Rin mused, waiting for Kaito's footsteps to fade away into the chatter of the classroom. She lifted her head, surprised to see Miku's head strangely down, her twin tails hanging on the floor, face indecipherable.

"Miku...?" Miku flinched, the blankness in her eyes returning to their former sparkle.

"Sorry, I lost focus for a moment there~ so, what was I saying about Len, now...?"

Rin watched Miku carefully out of the edge of her eye. It was strange- Kaito was the only boy Miku had completely refused to- rather, ignored, as a possible relationship candidate for her. Though Rin felt somewhat grateful for that, as he was one of the few people of the male gender who didn't run away screaming when she skipped class at third period. A light flush tinted her cheeks once more at the thought of his smile this morning, furiously training her eyes on the front cover of her book. She could feel Miku's gaze on her, and Rin covered her face with her hands, as she often did when she was embarrassed, expecting her to say something cheeky. Rather, she was once again silent for once, and Rin snuck a confused glance at her.

She was staring at something with an expression Rin had never seen before on her face, tears glimmering at the edges of her eyes. Rin glanced over to where she was looking, but before she could track exactly what it was, the teacher smacked his desk loudly, and Rin's thoughts were immediately occupied with the fat pile of packets lying ominously on his desk.

That morning, Rin had heard some other screams, new ones, screaming internally in her head.

It was 3rd period.

 **A/N: For whatever reason, I thought it would be OK to write this entire chapter at 10 in the evening on a tablet that constantly auto-corrects 'Rin' into 'sdadfgjgh' somehow and now I wonder why I didn't do this on a keyboard with a computer that is currently on next to me. Life is a true mystery, as is Miku, who I decided to add to this story with a suspiciously similar best friend status to Len's and Kaito's (though Rin doesn't coincidentally fall on the floor straddling Miku). I'm kind of tired after the past few weeks so I'll randomly update a few chapters at once or one or two every few ye- weeks. Why am I still typing I need a keyboard right now like so badly I'm crying, for real ok bye I don't want to use punctuation anymore sorry**


	4. Stage 4: How many bananas does it take

-After Chapter 2-

"Kaito..." Kaito glanced up from his book, smiling cheerfully at Len's once again curled up figure, his embarassment practically oozing onto the floor like...like amniotic fluid.

'At this point, he's going to revert back to a fetus,' Kaito mused silently, whipping out his phone to take a picture for blackmail, under the tab "Len and his delusional fantasies about Rin" (2,359 so far just for this year-quite the accomplishments-it exceeded his pictures of Miku by 627, which was hardly a small feat). 'He's small enough for it anyway.'

"Kaito..." Len sighed out again, staring regretfully out the window, his shoulders so bunched up against his neck that his sweater seemed almost to be melding into a part of his actual body-though, considering that he never took it off, it may actually be possible. Kaito waited, tapping his pencil patiently on his desk.

Len sighed again, the dark bags under his eyes now prominently standing out with the pale, thin shape of his face. "Kaitoooo..." he whined, staring imploringly at Kaito, as if his sad eyes would explain the entire situation and how to solve it. Kaito merely raised an eyebrow, tapping out a rhythm on his desk.

Len sighed a third, dramatically long time, giving a ridiculously long, puppy stare at Kaito. "Kaiiiiiiitoooooooo..." Kaito sighed, rolling his eyes, and dug through his backpack. "What do I need to make it up to you? A banana? Rin's diary?"

Somehow Len seemed irked by his response, giving him a glare he had been seeing very often. " _A_ banana? Don't joke with me! You think just 1 banana can satisfy me for what you've done?!"

Before knowing it, Len's voice had rose at the end of his sentence, and people were looking over suspiciously again ("Is banana a code word...?"), and Len flushed, quieting his voice, stabbing a finger at Kaito. "Look, I'm not gay!"

Kaito sighed, and gently patted Len's shoulder, assuming his exhausted parent look. "Len, you can't hide your sexuality at this point. It's ok."

Len looked fit to burst. "No, dammit Kaito, I mean _I'm not ga-"_

Kaito laughed patronizingly, smacking an infuriated Len's shoulder good-heartedly. "Oh my, I can't believe my son is refusing his own sexuality. Parents not accepting to it, but rather the person in question? Oh, well, it doesn't matter. After all, DADDY," Kaito significantly raised his voice at this point, "will always be here for you."

"..."

"...?"

"Kaiiito..."

Kaito sweat, chuckling nervously, backing his chair away a bit. "Y-Yesss...?"

"You _better_ have Rin's diary or _I_ am becoming the S in this relationship."

(Such is the story of when Kaito began his great adventures to find Rin's diary. He, too, joined the screams in 3rd period, his bloodied corpse the result of Len or Rin, it was never known.)

Kaito could feel Len's full force of shota power hit him, already envisioning his soon to be short life laid out before him.

"Hahahahaha I totally have it. Yep."

"..."

"Er, but first you need to admit your sexuality."

"Kaito."

"What about if I get you 2 bananas?"

"Kaito."

"3?"

"...Make it 5 and help me with Rin and we've got a deal."

 **A/N: Len's shota power is overwhelmingly strong, we have learned this. We also have learned that I take a ridiculously long amount of time to write really lazily done chapters like this. To be honest, it was mostly so I didn't forget completely about it. I kinda wanna make a chapter for Len's fan fiction about him and Rin because he's a hopeless shota boy so I might upload that in a week or two because I feel mildly guilty for leaving this story like a baby next to a flood of my laziness. Thank you for reading...the last sentence of this page. Always appreciate it ^^ Oh darn technically this is the last sentence of the page MAYBE IF I DON'T ADD A PERIOD IT WON'T COUNT**


	5. Stage 5: Phone calls and heart attacks

Len had only fully realized the graveness of his mistake 2 days later after daydreaming into the final hours of the day.

 _"5 bananas and help with Rin, and you got us a deal."_

First of all, obviously, any kind of deal with Kaito was possibly one of the worse things to be created. "Help" would likely be translated into "Let's help by formally recognizing Len and the whole wide _world_ of his true sexuality, and to help out even more, let's have a sacrifice make out with Lenny the second Rin walks in! Oh, and maybe for kicks take a commemorative photo of it and have it send to her in case she forgets."

Well, maybe not quite like that.

But Len was fairly sure that it was pretty close to it.

The blond groaned, stuffing his face into the disgustingly bright yellow banana plushy on his bed, away from the window he had so often looked out of on many sleepless nights, dreaming of now falling apart fantasies of riding into the sunset with Kagamine-san after fighting with neighboring mafia leaders, breaking out of jail, then maybe going out for ice cream, getting a good atmosphere going. Then, she would say...

"Um... Kagamine-san...? Well, if you're not there, if you could meet up with me tomorrow after school at the shoe lockers, that'd be great. Well, u-unless you have date plans, but Shion-kun told me it would be fine..."

Len coughed, flailing around, throwing away covers to hear Kagamine-san's heavenly voice muffled underneath the plushy he was moping around on.

He stared at it intently, as if it would keep on going, until he realized, after a minute of embarrassment, it was just a voicemail.

More importantly, he had been so busy thinking of Kagamine-san that he missed her call? Len swore on the spot he would never mope again-at least without his ears perked up for the sound of the ringing of a phone call.

Never in his life had he ever called back (but not before scribbling down her number on a several pieces of paper for his Rin shrine, his binder, his RinxLen fanfiction journal/diary, a several walls around the house, in his banana plushy, tattooed on his hand, on his face, and maybe on Kaito's stupid face with "Call me" on the back, but no heart, because maybe that was a little bold).

"...Yes?"

Len swore he had died and left to heaven to hear Kagamine-san's soft (somewhat staticky but technology couldn't ruin this moment so he didn't care) voice ringing right into his right ear.

"U-um...well..." Len desperately raced to find an answer, stammering, redfaced, his arms strangling the banana plushy until the seams began to stretch.

On the other side of the line, a catious voice asked, "Excuse me? Kagamine-san? Did you call for someth-"

Why had he called anyway? Len squeezed the plushy in his hands, and, his head racing for answers, somehow blurted out determinedly, "I-I just wanted to hear your voice!"

A stunned silence settled on both sides of the call, both faces flushed a deep pink. "U-uh...I... oh."

Len, his face flaming, stammered out, his heart exploding in his chest, quickly added up, "I mean, uh, w-well..."

He gripped at the plushy tightly, his hands sweaty all of a sudden, afraid the phone would slip out of his hands if he didn't answer fast enough. "I m-mean, y-YES!"

Rin blinked, Len accidentally yelling out the last word., holding the phone a few centimeters away. "Uh, well, OK. If you wa-"

"For the answer!" Len sweat, mentally knocking himself in the stomach for interrupting. Desperately plowing on, he stammered, quieter, "For the meeting thing."

A short awkward silence ensued after his outburst. Len cleared his throat, and coughed out, a lot more uncool than he'd planned, into the speaker, "Well, I guess, b-"

 _Beeeep._ Kagamine-san seemed to have already ended the call on her end. The phone slipped onto the floor from his sweaty hands. Well, at least it didn't happen during the call ("Sorry, that was just the sound of my hands being so sweaty because I like you so much hahahaha.")

Len sighed, all the pent up energy in his chest leaving him breathing like he hadn't breathed for years, flopping like a doll onto his bed, the sweat on his forehead cooling under the AC.

God, he just wanted to die now. "Ughhhhh..." Len buried his face in his hands- he was sure he was redder than all the tomatoes in the world right now. He just had to win the 'Best first phone caller', he really did.

'Yes?' What was that? "Why'd you call?"

Of _course_ the logical answer was screaming "YES" into a speaker right next to her ear because if she wanted an explanation, she wouldn't get one because she was deaf, the last precious memory of sound the sound of this weird, pathetic stalker boy yelling "YES" into her ear. No wonder she hung up first.

"Why else did you call?"

"Because I wanted to flirt with you the first thing at 7 o'clock, obviously." The urge to commit suicide only grew in his still pounding chest. Len decided the best way would be to drown himself in pillows, the heat surrounding him the only thing to match the burning flames on his face.

What was he doing? Couldn't he have found some other subject than screaming "YES" and "Do you maybe want me to say "I think you're super cool" instead of being normal and saying 'Hi!'"

This was it. This really was the end. He would drown in banana plushies, found crying over a yellow phone, the crime scene strangely covered with a mysterious phone number. The police would call Kagamine-san, and she probably would vaguely recognize his dead body as that strange boy who yelled "YES!" into her phone. Then the leads they would have would simply be that this pathetic shota boy was a stalker and wanted to flirt with mafia girls late at night and committed suicide because he had one job, and he failed that. And maybe he was gay.

Yes, it was the end, he knew. Maybe he really was gay, too. He couldn't live anymore, the only girl he had ever liked on the planet earth thinking he was crazy (but only about her). And then...and then...

Well, if he was going to die, he might as well drown in banana ice cream before he did anything else.

 **A/N: This is more to make up for my lazy chapter last time, but I always like having Rin and Len interact, and this is the first time. Even if it is a bit staticky, but hush, don't let it ruin the fluff. Don't worry, I don't think our sweet Len will die (yet). I've supplied him with endless banana ice cream so it's all K.**

 **...**

 **I am a responsible parent.**

 **Don't look at me like that.**


	6. Stage 6: Sleepovers and Receivers

"Well, if you want, we can-"

Rin quickly cut off the line, the sound of footsteps echoing up the stairs approaching her room. She barely had the time to hide the receiver under her pillow, sprawling uncomfortably on top of her pillow as the door swung open, her textbook opened to a random page, upside down, very intent on reading. Miku raised her eyebrows, trying to balance a plate of cookies and leeks on one hand, a glass of milk sloshing dangerously in her other hand, her foot struggling to keep the door open.

"Rin? A little-"

Run bolted up from the pillow, as if she had only been jolted from her intense reading by Miku's voice. "Ah! Right!" Miku raised her other eyebrow as Rin attempted to take the sole glass of milk from Miku's right hand, the other arm swaying, cookie crumbs falling to the floor, a small laugh escaping her lips. "Rin, I think I'm fine with that hand?"

Rin's face flushed, and she fumbled for the cookie plate, her bangs falling over her eyes, flustered. "S-Sorry." She carefully took the plate in two hands, sitting on her pillow in sudden exhaustion, wincing as something hard, almost like the form of a _receiver,_ she thought, cracked a little under her weight.

Miku smiled a little oddly at her, somewhat worried, Rin's face reddening. "I -uh-"

Suddenly, Miku's face morphed into an evil grin, and she leapt at Rin, hands outstretched, Rin shrieking, the receiver digging into her back uncomfortably, Miku's fingers tugging at her cheeks. "A _ha!_ "

Rin batted uselessly at Miku's hands- she may have been stronger, but Miku was impossible in combat when it came to Rin. After a second or so of examination and Rin's shrieking, the twin tails sat up, smiling triumphantly, on top of Rin's stomach, holding up her science textbook. "I knew it! Rin, you're actually _blushing!"_

Rin's cheeks flushed deeper, and she pushed Miku off of her, the teal haired girl still cackling madly, brushing off her sweatpants, snatching back the science textbook. "No I'm not! Shut up _!"_

She punctuated the last word by snatching up her pillow and throwing it at the cackling girl, Miku simply batting it away, flipping through the pages of the textbook. "I was just so deeply immersed in the textbook that my cheeks fired up from the j-joy of learning!"

Miku was still crying a little from laughter, flipping through the pages of text, her hand shakily trying to turn to the next page. "Studying? Joy of learning? From what I recall, you enjoy the hobby of skipping 3rd period because you're terrible at science."

Rin coughed, red-faced, bringing her comforter up around her as if it would protect from Miku's attacks. "W-well-"

A loud peal of laughter from Miku distracted her trail of thought, as did her hand, tremblingly holding up the very informative table of contents she had been studying so intently earlier, Miku's hand slapping her knee behind it only succeeding in making Rin pull up the fluffy cloth up to her mouth, her face steaming.

Miku's eyes opened briefly from the tears of laughter to the receiver lying, uncovered, on the bed, the top holding the phone a little uneven from Rin's weight earlier. Her eyes gleaming mischievously, she snatched it away before Rin could react, the cord dangling off the bed as Miku hummed, Rin in the process of becoming a catepillar on the bed, swearing she would never invite Miku over to her house again after this.

"Hm, hmmm, hey Rinn, why's Len in your contacts?" Rin's head shot up from her caterpillar hole, her face red from Miku's statement or from the heat of her sealed up comforter, she wasn't sure. Her cheeks pink, she tried to worm over to the phone, flustering, "I-It wasn't- I just had to ask him about homework-"

Miku's grin grew, and Rin cursed her mind again. "So you _did_ call him? Oh my, making the first move already? You're moving so fasttttt Rinnn I never thought this event would ever happen~ My sweet Rin is growing up so fast~"

Rin's ears reddened, trying to pry Miku's face off of hers. "Ugh, go away. I don't like Kagamine-san, ok? I just... I just had to confirm something." Before Miku's grin extended to her hairline, she quickly added, "About homework."

"Besides," she quickly added afterwards, trying to change the subject, "You haven't made a move on Shion-kun, so I can easily say the same kinds of things to you."

Miku's smile faltered at the mention of the blue haired senior, and surprised Rin, her face flashing to an emotion that Rin had never seen before on Miku's face before. _The same as before..._

"He's not..." Miku trailed off, tracing circles into the fluffy floor of Rin's floor, clearly uncomfortable. "Rin, he isn't..."

Rin, a bit confused, but desperately wanting to get her back to normal, assumed a cheerful look. "What? Isn't he cool? You did say that you liked his eyes after all. They're that deep blue color that I... Y-you like."

Rin's hand shot up to her mouth, more slipping out than she wanted to, her cheeks tinted pink. She was just trying to cheer her best friend up. She couldn't go and start after her man, especially after she had tried so hard to make Rin get an active love life.

Miku looked up, her eyes unreadable, and she suddenly grabbed at Rin's hand, earning a suprised squeak, and caught Rin's eye with a determined look she had never seen before, least of all on Miku. She looked so grave, so _worried_ that Rin froze up, unable to tug her hands out of her firm grip and continue their conversation.

"Rin," she started solemnly, staring unrelentingly into Rin's chaotic, confused bright blues. "About Kaito, don't..." She seemed to hesitate, dark eyes churning in indecision, her hands slipping a little, and Rin snapped back to normal, tugging her hands back, laughing a little nervously, rubbing her fingers. "Miku? Hello?"

Miku's eyes weren't quite as grave, drifting, distant, her fingers still absentmindedly laying on her bedcovers, as if Rin's hands were still there staring at her knees. "Miku?"

"..." Miku was silent, staring bitterly at her knees, her fists tightening around her skirt. Rin felt a small shock of panic as a tear fell, warm and silent, onto the back of Miku's trembling hands.

She reached out, Miku's head snapping up, and Rin could feel her heart stop in her chest.

"Hatsune-chan, it's time to go!" A distant voice called fro downstairs, and Miku shot up to her feet, turning her head determinedly away, the back of her teal twin tails swaying briefly before Rin's eyes before a bright, "I'm coming!" as if nothing had ever happened chirped out of her mouth, and the door shut, leaving Rin with her hand half outstretched, the sound of the a-little-too-hurried footsteps down the stairs the last thing echoing in her empty room, the 'thud' of the wooden door leaving her fully to her own thoughts.

 **A/N: Ok, ok, I know, I'm really sorryyyy ;...; For the last few months, I really wanted to update my other stories, and I wanted to update this story too, but now that I have, the heavy amount of angst that I put into those stories got a little mixed into these stories to -*-" I wanted to only upload decent stuff, at the very least, but I really still appreciate it if you bother to read this story. Really. Please let me hug you. I might not upload as much as before, but I want to at least finish this story in my lifetime or something, so you can get a guarantee that I will do my best from here on to update when I have something of worth updating. I may not be able to quite as much, since school has recently started, but if you guys remind me every year or something, I'll try to do something if I can. As long as there's one human or squirrel or octopus or rock, I don't even care anymore man, I'll do it for them. Anyway, thanks for understanding (or hating me I dunno but thanks). Oh, and this is really random, but when I typed out Miku's name, it kept coming out as like "Mikey" or "Mikes" and "freaking weeb trash" and "Rin" like "ok that wasted 50 extra minutes of my life thanks autocorrect."**


End file.
